Wild Child
by Rosethorn2
Summary: A simple day of Yuki and Shuichi spending time together. Rather sweet. In the same timeline as Watermark, but can be read before or after though I'd recommend before.


**Notes:** Ok. This is another one-shot in the same general "timeline" as _Watermark_. This is can be read as either before or after _Watermark_…although it makes a bit more sense if it's read first, but since _Watermark_ was written first, that's kind of a difficulty (sweatdrops)…eh heh…

**Pairings:** Yuki/Shuichi

**Warnings:** Shounen ai/yaoi (it's Gravi. It's a given. Get over it.) Possible sap and WAFF (read: Warm And Fuzzy Feelings). Oh, slight—ok just plain OOC-ness for Yuki.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

Wild Child  
By Rosethorn

"C'mon, Yuki!" Shuichi shouted as he and his lover were at the festival in a local park. Yuki sighed and muttered something under his breath about noisy brats, but he was smiling softly, and his eyes shown with fondness for the cheerful man pulling his arm. It was however, starting to hurt the appendage in question, as Shuichi was tugging rather hard.

"Ne, Shuichi," he said—yelled, as it was rather noisy at the festival. "If you pull my arm any harder, it's liable to come out of its socket!" The pink-haired man dropped the arm in question quickly, and gave Yuki a very apologetic expression. The blonde shook his head in mock exasperation before looping an arm around Shuichi's waist. "I was joking, Shuichi…" he whispered into the singer's ear. Shuichi practically melted against the velvety voice. He tilted his head back and stared at his lover, his eyelids falling to half-mast.

"I know…" he whispered back, smiling with adoration at the man holding him. Yuki's face softened further as he bent over to kiss the singer. Their lips met briefly in a chaste kiss before Yuki straightened and helped Shuichi regain his balance. The singer sighed and allowed himself to be pulled up, already missing the warmth of Yuki's body. He looked at his lover who, in turn, grinned mischievously.

"Now, where were we?" he asked the bouncing ball of energy beside him. Shuichi blinked a moment, cocking his head to one side to remember. He started to tick off what they had done that day on his hand. The restaurant for breakfast, the bookstore (Yuki's insistence), the music store (Shuichi's insistence), and the cherry—

"Oh right! The trees!!" he exclaimed, once again, yanking Yuki's arm in his hurry to reach the cherry trees within the park. Yuki laughed and allowed himself to be pulled along. Shuichi gleefully managed to maneuver the crowds with an expertise only someone famous would learn. He was overjoyed that Yuki wanted to go see the cherry trees with him. It had been a few months since either of them had gotten enough _time_ to go anywhere together, though now that _Bad Luck_'s latest single was in the process of being released, and Yuki's book had gone off to the publisher last week, both hoped for a bit more time together. Today was an example of that time.

It was one of Yuki's "good" days. These days the "good" days seemed to be coming with more frequency thanks to the counseling that Yuki was getting. He was finally starting to _really _heal from everything that had happened. Granted, the blonde still had an acerbic wit and a tongue to match, but his comments were not always so barbed…weren't always so hurtful—unless they fought. Then the fur flew. But then again, they hadn't fought in a while so Shuichi was hoping that the fighting had passed—though he couldn't quite shake the feeling of this peace only being the calm before the storm…In any rate, Yuki had been pulling himself up out of the depression he had lived in for so many years and had started to open up to Shuichi more. They had been going out and doing a lot more things together and thoroughly enjoyed the time in each other's company, without either one feeling on edge. Shuichi didn't annoy Yuki to death and Yuki didn't terrorize Shuichi.

"Shuichi," the pink-haired man heard his lover say, drawing him away from his thoughts. He turned and raised an eyebrow, silently asking the blonde to continue. He noticed that Yuki had grabbed his arm. "We've reached the cherry trees," Yuki drawled, gesturing to the tree that Shuichi had just about crashed into. The singer blushed and sputtered.

"I knew that!" he declared primly, causing Yuki to chuckle softly. Sticking his tongue out at the writer, Shuichi proceeded to walk around looking at all the trees in bloom, the pink and white flowers taking his breath away at their beauty. He gently shook one of the branches, causing white petals to flutter around him, giving the impression that it was snowing.

"Beautiful…" he heard Yuki utter, next to him again. He turned and gave the blonde a smile.

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" He then noticed that Yuki was staring at him, golden eyes holding an intense expression. "Yuki?" Without any further warning, Yuki's head dove down and he captured the pink-haired singer's lips with his own. The kiss caused a wave of heat to swamp the two men, and soon the kiss deepened. It was Shuichi who remembered where they were and slowly started to ease off the kiss. After a few heartbeats more, they moved away, both breathing slightly heavier.

"I was…I was referring to you…" Yuki said, turning slightly pink. He heard Shuichi whisper his name and steadfastly avoided his lover's wide-eyed stare. He then turned and barely missed walking into another tree. Shuichi, trying not to laugh as well as amazed by the kiss, placed his hand on his lips gently, his smile widening into a goofy grin. He hurriedly ran after the blonde, and tackled him in the back. The blonde barely manages to keep them both upright. Yuki's head and upper body turned slightly, eyes wide to their fullest extent, to see just _what_ had crashed into him. Seeing a flash of pink, he rolled his eyes.

"I should have known," he muttered under his breath before squeezing the pair of hands joined around his waist gently.

"Ne, Yuki?" he heard Shuichi's voice ask. He turned within the circle of the singer's arms before answering.

"Yes?"

"There's something I read in a book at one point about cherry trees…" Yuki felt a sense of dread fill him. He knew that his lover had been reading some rather grim mangas lately, and he was sure whatever would come out of the singer's mouth would be a quote from one of those grim mangas. He wasn't disappointed.

"This book said that pink cherry tree's have that color of blossoms because of corpse's buried beneath them…and the tree's feed off the blood." Yuki tried not to shudder at the imagery.

"And do you believe this…?" Shuichi flashed him a grin.

"Not really…I mean, that would mean that there are a _lot_ of dead people around here, and I really don't want to think that I'm walking over someone's grave at the moment…or looking at that grave's marker." Yuki began to laugh at the slightly green expression the singer wore.

"Yet you're willing to read those grim books…that and write horrible love songs," he teased. Shuichi mock pouted and shoved him.

"You're just jealous of my awe inspiring talents for music that you lack!" he declared, thrusting his nose into the air. Yuki nodded his head in mock sorrow.

"That must be it…although I'm beginning to wonder as to the contents of that pocky you're always eating. I think the sugar is starting to corrode your brain." He dodged Shuichi's arm flying out to smack his arm.

"Yeah, yeah," the singer grumbled. "At least _I_ don't pester _you_ about what's in those cigarettes or cans of beer!" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"No, you just try to get me to quit them both." Shuichi sighed.

"I know…can we not get into that right now? We're here to have fun, not argue." Yuki nodded, smile returning. They resumed their walk around the park, one or the other pointing out a particularly _clueless_ tourist every so often.

"Look over there," Shuichi said somewhat worried. He gestured to a rather frazzled-looking, American woman in the park with her two children. One child was currently running away from her towards the street, the other trying to climb one of the trees. Both he and Yuki started making their way over to where the mother was standing, trying to get her child down from the tree—and completely oblivious of the other one approaching the street. Before either could reach the scene however, a bright, cheerful, and wholly _familiar_ voice rang out.

"Ne! Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be playing in the street, little one?" one Sakuma Ryuichi asked, blocking the any further progress towards the busy intersection. He noticed the mother and called over to her. "Ne, ma'am? Is this your son?" The woman turned and saw Ryuichi in front of her child.

"_Gregory_!!!" she exclaimed and ran over, forgetting about her other son up in the tree. At that point, Yuki and Shuichi decided to guard the tree and wait for the mother's return. After she had finally retrieved her son from Ryuichi and the other from the tree—and was on her way—the brunette singer turned to Shuichi.

"You two here for the festival today?" he asked, eyes wide and child-like. Yuki snorted, and shook his head. Ryuichi's eyes lost the look of childishness and became adult once again. "I know you two are," he said, grinning. "And I know you two are here _together_, so I'll say 'hello' and 'goodbye'." He waved over his shoulder as he bounced off in the direction that the pair had just come from. Shuichi shook his head at his friend's actions.

"He's different to be sure," Yuki commented once the bouncing singer was out of earshot. Shuichi glanced up at him.

"Yes, but that's what makes him fun to be around at times. Neither noticed the wistful blue-violet eyes that followed them at a distance. Sighing, Sakuma Ryuichi turned and continued on his way, his bounce and grin a little more forced. The couple, oblivious to all this, continued on their way as well, Yuki's arm wrapping itself around Shuichi's waist and the singer's head finding itself resting on Yuki's upper arm.

oOOo()oOOo

Owari. I know that this is a little short, but it's still nice and fairly fluffy. See! I don't hate Yuki!!

Cheers!

Rosethorn


End file.
